Everlasting Love and Infinate Peace
by BellaMorte83
Summary: New enemy appears after senshi grad. from high school. Mature relationship for Usagi and Mamoru. Lemons. New title..ugh..was previously known as for love and eternal peace. more ch coming soon. please R & R
1. Moonlight Love and Discoveries

Sailormoon and affiliated characters are not mine. I use them as creative writing

basis. They are property of others. Any new characters in this story are of my

own creation.

***********************

**Chapter One:**

**Moonlight Love and Discoveries**

Graduation Day: Juuban High School

December 2001

"Congratulations graduating class of 2001. May your futures be as bright

and full of wonder as you are today. Go into the world with high hopes and

confidence," announced the principal in his closing speech.

Cheers and applaudes erupted as caps were tossed in the air. Usagi

Tsukino and her best friends Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto were

next to her graduating together. Their other best friend Hino Rei already

graduated last week from her private school but had shown up with Grandpa for

support for years of loyalty and out of love. Also attending the graduation were

the girls' families and one special guest, Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's long-time

boyfriend and soul-mate.

Usagi's parents and brother were there giving her and her friends hugs

and congradulations as Mamoru tried to ease his way through the crowd.

Tsukino Kenji caught sight of Mamoru and frowned. Ever since Usagi introduced

him to the family officially he became very over protective and limited her time

with him and her friends. He knew she was getting older and wouldn't be able to

stop her so he just postponed the inevitable.

Kenji turned to Mamoru to greet him. "Hello, Chiba-san. To what do I owe

the pleasure of your presence?"

"I am here to support Usako and her friends. I am extremely proud of her. I

knew she could do it. And I would also like to ask for your permission to marry

Usako when she turns eighteen."

"Why would I grant you my permission. She is very young still and you are

much too old for her."

"Kenji, what are you going on about now," Ikuko, his wife asked as she

noticed with whom he spoke.

"Honey, Chiba-san just asked for Usagi's hand in marriage and I am

simply explaining to him how that is out of the question."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Chiba-san," Ikuko said excitedly. "When

do you plan to ask her. I know it will be perfectly romantic," she added dreamily.

"Ikuko, honey, I do not think that is a very good idea giving him our

blessing," Kenji replied frustrated.

"It is a very good plan. He is mature, smart, and will graduate as a doctor

in a few short years. He will be able to provide for her and give her anything she

may want or need. How could you not think of approving? I am for one very

happy for the two of them," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"When you put it like that how can i refuse. Very well then Chiba-san. I

give you my blessing. But you may not get married until my little bunny turns

eighteen. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, Tsukino-san. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now if I may be

excused I see my Usako heading this way.

Light-hearted and very excited Mamoru walked proudly to his future wife.

As she ran into his arms he felt her happiness flood his being. As she looked into

his eyes he knew he would always be happy. Their love was eternal. It was over

a millenia old and it got better with each passing year. Though in this lifetime it

was only a three year relationship.

"Oh Mamoru, I can't believe I am finally graduated from high school. This

is one of the happiest days of my life," Usagi exclaimed as she hugged him

tighter.

"Usako, I am so happy for you. Congradulations, my love. I knew you had

it in you. Now if I may be honored to lead you to my bike. We have lots more to

do this evening."

"And what things do we still have to do?"

With his eyes laughing he gave her a very deep, long-lasting kiss. "Usako,

we are meeting all of our friends at the Crown Arcade and I have something

special planned as well."

Curiousity flared in Usagi as he looked down at her with nothing but pure

live.

"What dou you have up your sleeve, Mamo-chan?"

"You will just have to wait and see, my love."

Minako and the others ran up to them as they were leaving the graduation

area.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun, wait up," Minako shouted as she ran towards

them. The others in her wake.

"Yeah Minako-chan. What's up," Usagi asked as she grabbed her helmet.

"While you too love birds were chatting it up we came up with a great

idea. Now that we're graduated and college is three months away we thought we

would take a week and go to the hot springs up north. Yuichirro and Rei are

trying to get the keys to his family's mountain lodge up near Sappora as we

speak. What do you two say? Does it sound like fun or what?"Usagi looked

at her friends anxious faces and then looked toward Mamoru. "What do you

think, Mamo-chan? I can't think of any better way to spend a week away than at

the hot springs. I'm in, how about you, muffin?"

"You bet I'm in. Anything that makes my Usako happy always makes me

happy," Mamoru replied.

"Aww, Mamo-chan, thats why I love you. You make me so happy. I'm so

lucky to have you."

"Gross, I walk away for two minutes and I come back to a lovey-dovey gag

fest. So what is the consensus," Rei asked as she leaned against Yuichirro.

"We are all in. I think Mamoru-kun and Usagi-chan should have their own

room though. They get worse as the time goes on," Ami blurted out.

"Not you too, Ami-chan. Rei must be rubbing off on you after all these

years," Usagi fiegned being hurt.

Ami blushed and the group broke out in laughter.

"I think we should get going girls. We will be able to talk more at the

Crown. We will meet you there," Mamoru said as he climbed on his jet black

Ducati.

"Sure thing Mamoru-kun. We'll meet you two there," Makoto answered for

the rest of the girls.

"Bye girls beat ya there," Usagi waved as they pulled away from the curb.

**************************

Mamoru and Usagi arrived before any of the others. Inside the arcade

Motoki and Reika were finishing up with the decorations and food set up. There

wasn't much else to do so they decided to sit in their usual booth to wait for the

others to show up.

Within thirty minutes all their friends arrived and you couldn't even hear

your own thoughts it was so loud with the mysic and the multitude of

conversations going on. Everyone was having a great time. The Senshi were

discussing when they would leave for their trip and where they would meet. It

was soon decided that they would leave in two days on sunday, and that they

would meet up at Hikawa Shrine and take the shrine bus to save on milage on

multiple vehicles.

Once that was settled the group spread out and joined other groups that

had formed. Hours went by and Usagi started to get tired. Everyso often she

would lean against Mamoru and yawn. He chuckled and would hold her tighter to

his side.

"Are you ready to leave, Usako. There's one more thing I have planned for

this evening. And i want you to be awake for it all. How about we take a walk

through the park for a bit. The fresh air will be good to clear your head."

"Okay muffin. Thats sounds *yawn* great. I just want to say bye to the

girls."

"Okay Usako. I will be at the front entrance waiting for you. Don't take too

long," he said as he leaned down to kiss he once more.

Usagi blushed as she headed towards Minako and Makoto. They were

talking to Umino and Naru.

"Hey guys, Mamo-chan and I are heading out now. I will call you girls

tomorrow for a shopping spree for out vacation," she announced happily.

"Alright Usagi-chan," Makoto said skeptically. "Have a good night. Don't

do anything I wouldn't do," she added sarcastically.

Usagi turned even redder as she headed towards Ami, Ryo, Rei and

Yuichirro. Rei already knew she was leaving but her embarassed look made her

very curious.

"Hey Usa-chan. Leaving so soon. What are you and Mamoru-kun going to

do now," Rei teased.

"Yes we are leaving but I have no idea what he has planned. But I'm sure

you will be the first to hear about it tomorrow morning."

"As your best friend I should hope so. Well, I won't hold you up any

longer. Be safe, Usa-chan," Rei said as she hugged Usagi.

"Yes, Usagi-chan, take care. Talk to you tomorrow," Ami added next as

she too hugged her.

Finally able to get to Mamoru she slid her hand in his and smiled up at

him. They left the arcade and headed towards the Juuban District Park. Hand in

hand they looked like anyother couple in the park. But unbeknownst to everyone

around them they were the future king and queen of Earth and the Galaxy.

As they neared the bridge over the small lake Mamoru started to get very

nervous. His mind was made up. He was going to propose to his Usako on this

very bridge. But the butterflies in his stomach had other ideas. Sensing his

unease Usagi let go of his hand, stepped ahead of him and turned to face him.

Mamoru stopped and looked down at his true love.

"Whats going on, Mamo-chan. You look as though you are going to pass

out and be sick. You're not sick are you," she questioned him as her had went to

his forehead.

"No, Usako, I am perfectly fine. Just in very deep thought is all. I have a

question, Usako."

"And what is that, Mamo-chan?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, my love. What sort of question is that? Do you love me as

well? What are you trying to say?" Now she was getting really worried.

"Usako, yes, I love you more than life itself. Nothing could ever change my

heart. It's always been and always will be yours and our future children's. No my

love. What I am trying to say is........Will you marry me? Make me the happiest

man in the universe." This last was said as he got down on one knee and placed

a gorgeous diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to him, then the ring and back

at him. The ring was amazing. It was a large heart shaped diamond surrounded

my numerous small pink sapphires set on a white gold band. She also noticed

how perfectly it looked and fit on her hand, like it was custom-made for her

alone.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, yes I will marry you. Yes, yes, yes!"

He picked her up and swung her around all the while kissing her

passionately. This caused the few couples around them to stop and clap their

hands. Hearing the applause made them stop briefly until a scream sounded in

the park.

Usagi and Mamoru stopped and looked around. Further down the trail

there was a couple crouched near a tree screaming as a youma was standing

over them. They looked at each other then nodded. The other couples that were

near them had already ran away from the youma.

"Eternal Moon Power, Make up" Usagi shouted as she transformed into

her eternal form. Next to her Mamoru had already flashed into Tuxedo Kamen.

Usagi then pulled out her communicator and called the other senshi to

help. They then started to run towards the youma. With her sceptor already in

hand she shouted her first attack.

"Moon Crisis Power!'

Mamoru charged at the youma with his sword, striking and slashing at it.

He managed to get in a few hits by the time the other senshi arrived. Within ten

minutes the youma was defeating.

Not too far away a dark shrouded figure orbed away in anger. Most likely

planning their next move. Only one senshi noticed anything unusal and that was

Rei, Sailor Mars.

"Does anyone else feel that. A dark presense was near but now I don't

feel it anymore."

"No but my computer did catch a short burst of nega-energy. But I can't

pinpoint its location. It's as if it vanished as soon as the traces were picked up by

my computer," Ami, Sailor Mercury added just as confused.

"Not another enemy. Urgh. Can't we just have peace. Its barely been a

whole year since we converted Galaxia. Now who can this new enemy be,"

Usagi exclaimed in frustration.

"I'm not sure, Usako, but we better keep our wits about us. We never

know when they may strike again," Mamoru, still disguised as Tuxedo Kamen,

announced.

Everyone nodded that they too agreed. Caution and staying alert were

what was needed when a new enemy showed up. Years of experience taught

them that.

They agreed to meet at the shrine in the morning to discuss a plan of

action with this new enemy. They parted ways after de-transforming. Mamoru

and Usagi then walked back to his bike in front of Crown Cafe. It was dark inside

the store indicating that everyone else had gone home as well. Once on

Mamoru's bike they headed back to his apartment.

Inside his apartment he reached for Usagi and held her tight yet lovingly.

He stroked her back as he kissed her. He then lifted her up and carried her to his

couch. Usagi's phone rang with her home number showing up on the screen.

She picked up only to hear her mother on the phone.

"Usagi, you there?"

"Yes, mama, I'm here. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see how the party and your evening went. What

happened? Anything special?"

"You sound like you know something, mama. Did you know before I that

Mamo-chan was going to propose?"

"You know me too well, dear. Yes. Chiba-san asked your father and I for

permission to marry you. Has he asked you yet?"

"Yes he did, mama. And I have said yes. Oh mama, I am so happy. I can't

wait to show you the ring. It's perfect for me. My Mamo-chan knows me so well. I

have to go now. The girls and I are gonna watch a movie now. I will see you in

the morning. I love you, mama. Goodnight."

"Okay dear. I will see you tomorrow then, and you will have to tell me all

that happened. Sweet dreams."

Usagi then put the phone back in her purse and looked at Mamoru. He

looked confused but not upset.

"Did I miss something or does your mother think you are at Rei's for a

sleepover."

"Yes. The girls had a feeling that I would like to spend the evening with

you and not knowing my father's reaction hatched this story. I hope you are not

upset or think me too forward. I just wished to have more time alone with you.

That's all."

He held her face in his two hands and gently traced kisses along her

jawline then up to her lips. He lingered there for a short period before kissing the

tip of her nose. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love in them.

"No Usako, I do not think you too foward. I am just amazed at how lucky I

am to have a beautiful, cunning and intelligent woman that has agreed to be

mine for all time."

He lifted her up again and then carried her to his bedroom. Gently he laid

her on his bed. He kissed her as he unbuttoned her blouse slowly revealing her

light pink lace bra. He removed her top from her shoulders and threw it to the

floor. Next he proceeded to unzip and remove her skirt. He kissed down both

legs til he reached her ankles removing her shoes at the same time. He place

kisses on both her feet and moved back up to take in the beauty beneath him. In

just a matching lace bra and panty set she looked every bit as beautiful as an

angel.

"Oh Usako. You are stunning. How did I get so lucky to deserve you?"

"I think it is I who is lucky to have you, Mamo-chan," she replied lovingly

as he took his shirt and slacks off.

Left in nothing but his boxers he allowed her to take in his wonderful

masculine form.

"Definately a lucky girl indeed," she stated as a blush formed on her

cheeks.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Usako? It won't be too much longer

till you turn eighteen and we can be married. You want this?"

"Yes, Mamo-chan, I want to be with you. We are as good as married right

now. There has only ever been you in my life. No one will ever compare to you. I

love you," she said reassuringly.

"I love you, too, Usako. I too feel as though no one else will ever be what

you are to me. My soul-mate. My heart. My world. I love you so much."

He pulled her face to his and kissed her so passionately that they were

gasping for breath. He then reached her back and unclasped her bra with one

hand. Once the thin garment was on the floor with the rest of their clothes her

reached her left breast. She gasped and arced into his hand. Her skin tingled

with each caress his hands made. He leaned forward taking her right nipple into

his mouth to suckle upon. She reached for his hair and locked her fingers

through his thick black hair. He then shifted to take in her left nipple into his

mouth as he rubbed her right nipple.

She let out a moan as he trailed kisses down her stomach, around her

belly-button towards her lace panties. He kissed the top of her mont before

slowly pulling her panties down her athletic legs. Once they joined the other

articles of clothing on the floor he returned to her womanhood. He gently spread

her warm legs apart to take in the sight and smell of her. She smelled of

honeyed flowers. As he leaned forward to place a kiss on her netherlips. A

shocked gasp escaped her and he proceeded to lick and suck on her. She

relaced her fingers into his silky hair as he ravished her. As she neared her peak

her arched her back to allow him fuller access. She screamed out loud as her

body shook with her orgasm.

Mamoru proceeded back up her stomach, nuzzled her breasts breifly,

then kissed her full on the lips. He was rock hard already but he wanted to go

slowly. He wanted her to remember nothing but good things from her first time.

He also didn't want to scare her or hurt her more than necessary.

"Oh kami-sama, Mamo-chan. That was amazing. I never knew..." she

stopped short as she felt something hard against her thigh.

"That was only the beginning, Usako. I will be as gentle as I can, but there

will be some pain at first," he calmly whispered.

"I know there will be a little pain but I know it is only the once that I will feel

that pain. I am ready, my love."

Confidence now regained in him, he shifted his body over hers til his

manhood was at her opening. His entered her just till his tip was in. She was so

wet and moist that if he went too slow he might slip out. He looked into her eyes

as he thrust swiftly through her maidenhead. Once broken through he stayed still

as one lone tear fell from her sea blue eye. He kissed her cheek where the tear

left a slight trail.

"Is that all there is," curiously she asked.

He chuckled and then answered, "No, my heart, there is more. I just do

not wish to go too fast lest I hurt you more."

"I am better now. I barely feel the pain at all anymore. I am curious what

more there can be."

With that said he slowly began to move on her. She quickly caught his

rythym and began to meet him thrust for thrust. He quickened his pace as her

moans grew louder.

"Oh, yes, Mamo-chan. This feels incredible. I want more."

Both breathing heavily he pumped harder into her as her screams grew.

She let out a very long, loud scream as her body locked up. At that same

instance his body arched into her as he filled her womb with his seed. He

collapsed just to her side but still intimately connected to her. He craddled her

face gently kissing her face from her forehead all around till he ended back at

her swollen lips. Her breathing slowed as she held on to his waist.

"Oh Mamo-chan. I can't describe it. That was amazing, and that doesn't

even cover it. I don't know. I loved as almost as much as I love you."

"I know what you mean, Usako. That was my first time as well. I always

knew the person I was with first would be my partner for life. I love you more than

words could ever say. Thank you for loving me as I love you. Your presense in

my life has saved me from lonliness."

"I will always be with you. No matter what."

"I think we should get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow. And an

even busier week ahead. I will be at your side for the rest of eternity. Sleep well,

my heart."

He gently pulled out of her, kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

She snuggled closer into the crook of his arms and fell into a deep sleep

filled with wonderful dreams.

End Chapter One


	2. New Day, New Enemy

**Chapter Two**

**New day, New Enemy:**

Slowly Usagi opened her eyes to find Mamoru staring down at her.

She blinked and smiled up at him. He was gently running his thumb up and

down the side of her face.

"Good morning, Usako. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Morning, Mamo-chan. I feel wonderful. How do you feel?"

"Great. I'm glad you are alright. I hope I didn't hurt you too much.

Are you sore at all?"

"You don't have to worry. You didn't hurt me. I am not too sore. I

thought I would hurt more but surprisingly I feel fabulous."

He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. She, in turn, pulled

him closer to deepen the kiss. Automatically he reached for her right

breast and started to rub it. She moaned into his mouth, arching toward his

hand, pushing her pelvis into his. She noticed that he was already hard.

"Oh Mamo-chan. Someone is in the mood to play this morning," she

said as she broke off the kiss.

"We are always ready for you my love. We waited patiently for you

for a very long time," he replied as he shifted himself on top of her.

He began rubbing himself against her clitoris causing her to wriggle

underneath him. Within no time she was hot,wet and ready. Slowly he

entered her, moving rythymically in and out. She arched up matching him

thrust for thrust. A thin layer of sweat began to form on them. Mamoru

lifted them into a sitting position without losing their rythym. He pumped

deeper, harder and faster causing her to scream out.

Mamoru could feel her inner muscles clamping down on his member.

He kept thinking how great it felt to be inside her, intimately connected.

He continued to move inside her as she arched in pleasure, throwing her

head she began panting. He, again, shifted her around in a new position.

She was now leaning on a pillow with her butt in the air. Mamoru

continued to thrust inside her, pushing into her welcoming warmth. He

pumped deeper inside her than he had before.

Usagi was getting closer as she felt this wonderful pressure warm

her insides. She could've sworm his manhood was growing in size each

time he thrust inside her. The ecstasy became too much for her and she

screamed into the pillow below her. She felt a new warmth spreading

through her as he too reached his orgasm. His body was still shaking as

he collapsed on top of her, all the while still deep within her. His member

was still pumping his seed into her womb as he gently kissed her bared

shoulder.

"Oh, wow, Mamo-chan. That was incredible. I never want this to

end. You make me feel simply wonderful. I love you so much," she gasped

out as she turned her head towards his smiling face.

He leaned toward her closing the distance between them, his lips

met hers in a passionate kiss. "And I love you too, my heart. If I have

anything to say about it, we will have eternity to love each other fully."

Gently he eased out of her and rolled onto his side to cradle her in

his arms. Kissing the tip of her nose he sighed and closed his eyes. She

snuggled in closer to his chest savoring his warm masculine scent.

"We need to get ready soon, Mamo-chan. The senshi are

exppeccting us at the temple soon. I don't know about you but I don't want

to try to explain our tardiness," Usagi said while stiffling a giggle.

"You are right, Usako. Let's take a shower together and grab a quick

breakfast before we head out."

As they went about their morning ablutions they were blissfully

unaware of the danger lurking around them. Shortly before ten thirty the

climbed on Mamoru's bike and drove off toward Hikawa Temple.

***************************

Meanwhile, in another sector of Tokyo, the new enemy from the

nega-verse had set up their base camp. It was at a ranshackled,

dilappidated building in the slums. A building that was now condemned,

even the homeless wouldn't risk their lives seeking shelter here.

A tall man with deep burgundy hair and blazing green eyes stared at

the three fighures kneeling before him.

"Explain to me how it is that we lost the energy reserves last night.

Has your incompetence finally gotten the better of you? Speak," the man,

named Zephyr, shouted.

"My lord, there were two humans in the park that were fighting our

youma. Shortly after they engaged in battle four more warriors joined

them. They detroyed our minion. I am even now, as we speak,

investigating these mysterious warriors. So far I have only discovered

that they are Sailor Senshi and they defeated you great-aunt Beryl many

years ago. I hope to have more information for you shortly. We will

defeat them and get revenge for you," the taller of the trio stated. He was

the one that was there when the youma attacked in the park. His name is

Hematite, and he has black hair with metallic silver streaks on his

temples and vibrant grey eyes.

The male next to him on his right, Tempest, has deep green hair

and golden-brown eyes. And the third, a woman, named Adara, has

lavender hair and crystal blue eyes.

Zephyr glared at the trio and said, "Very well. I expect a full report

on these Sailor Senshi promptly. And I will accept no failures. There will

be dire punishment to those who let me down."

"Yes, my lord," the trio conceded in unison.

"Go ahead with our next target spot for energy, Hematite, and do

not fail me."

"Very good, my lord. I shall not fail you." Hematite bowed then

vanished from the throne room.

*************************

The shoppers at Azabu Shopping Mall were all crowded around the

new knick-knack shop oogling the merchandise. Conversations erupted on

the quality and selection in the boutique. Unbeknownst to the patrons, a

dark figure was watching the spectacle from a half drawn curtain near the

back of the shop.

"Wonderful. With this many pathetic humans we will gain mass

amounts of energy. Let's see those senshi try to stop me."

More onlookers came into the tightly packed shop to see what the

hype was. Hematite smirked as they started to grab at the shelves and

countertops, faint from being drained of their energy.

****************************

Back at the temple Rei was doing a fire-reading, scanning for the

enemies and their next attack point. All of a sudden the flames erupted as

an image of Azabu Shopping Mall and screaming people appeared.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys," Rei said as she turned to face

the other senshi. "It looks as though Azabu Mall is being attacked. We

have to go."

"Right," they shouted in unison.

They all jumped up, transformed and ran out of the temple towards

Azabu Mall. It only took them about ten minutes to get to the mall. Inside

it was deadly quiet. They cautiously walked through the hall, listening for

anything that might lead them to the youma.

Before they knew it a young school girl stumbled in front of them.

She wore a uniform that signified that she attended the same school that

Minako went to junior high.

"She looks as though she has had all her energy drained," Ami

announced. Ami pulled out her computer and scanned the school girl

and the surrounding area. "Ahead and around the corner, a small boutique

is their outpost. We have to hurry."

They bolted for the little shop that Hematite and the youma in

disguise were located. What they saw when they got there was a shocking

sight. More than thirty people were laying on the ground in different

positons, unconcious. The youma and Hematite looked up and saw the

senshi and tuxedo kamen at the entrance.

"You're too late Sailor Senshi. I have their energy now," mocked

Hematite.

"I don't think so, old man. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the

moon I will vanquish you!"

"Sailor Moon, eh. Talk is cheap, child. I, Hematite, and the Nega-

verse's strongest General. You will never stop us. Our power is of the

purest evil. We are even strong than Queen Beryl. Her nephew, my lord

ruler, seeks vengence and your pathetic human energy. With it he can

control the Galaxy."

The concealed youma converted back to it's regular monster form

and lunged at Sailor Moon. She jumped out of the youma's way and threw

her tiara at it. Stunned, but not truly affected, the youma turned around

sharply and glared at her. Sailor Venus and Jupiter combined an attack

aimed at the distracted youma. It shrieked in pain but managed to stand

back up. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose that struck it in the forehead.

Reaching for the protruding rose he didn't even see Sailor Moon pull out

her sceptor. It's screams faded as it disintegrated into a pile of glittering

dust.

"You may have won this time, but I won't go easy on you next time,

child. Mark my words," Hematite shouted as he disappeared.

Everyone that had been laying on the floor was starting to revive.

"I think we should head out. They will be fine shortly. I think we

should go back to the temple and try to find out more on this Hematite and

his lord," Rei stated as they left the mall.

Back at the temple Rei and Yuichirro had gone to the kitchen to get

drinks for everyone. Once seated they started on trying to figure out the

new enemies.

"What was that bad dye job guy talking about? Beryl's nephew? We

got her four years ago. Why seek revenge on someone like her? I just

don't know. And humans combined energy to control the Galaxy. It's just

too much. What do you guys think," Usagi asked as she looked at

everyone's faces.

"Good questions all of them, but no good answers," Ami replied. "I

will use my computer to plug all the data we have on them from their

previous attacks," she added typing on the keys.

"Exactly. Figure how and why they are attacking, stop them in their

tracks and kick some nega-trash ass," Makoto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I will continue fire readings until something comes up. Until then

it's late, I'm tired and we have our trip tomorrow," Rei announced.

"You think we should still go away for a week with the nega-scum

attacking Tokyo practically every day? Won't that look bad if the senshi

aren't there to save everyone like we have for four years," Minako

questioned in a worried tone.

"Look at our enemies track record. When Usagi-chan went on

family trips or Makoto went on her retreat the nega-verse was there

attacking. If memory serves right, they always attack where concentrated

energy sources are highest. Our energy levels are eighty times higher

than average humans. They will show up on our trip if they do attack

within the next week. Logic proves my theory to be correct," Ami said

calmly still staring at the screen on her computer.

"Exactly, Minako. We have nothing to worry about. Tokyo will be

fine. My instincts tell me so. Besides, I just want to get away from the city

and enjoy a vacation with my Mamo-chan and my best friends. What time

should we meet back here," Usagi asked.

"If you can wake up early enough, Usa-chan, then we can meet

around 8:00 am. Then we can head out from there," Rei answered her

teasingly.

"Yes, Rei-chan, I can get up early just fine. Mamo-chan will pick me

up around seven thirty. That should give us plenty of time to get here on

time. Does that work for you, Mamo-chan?"

"Of course, Usako. That definitely works for me. Tomorrow

morning won't come fast enough," he added while kissing her on the

cheek causing her to blush.

"It's settled then. I will see everyone in the morning. Come on,

Yuichirro. Let's go to bed," Rei whispered the last to him even though

Usagi and Mamoru heard. "Good night, minna."

"Goodniggghhhtttt," the other senshi chimed in unison.

Giggles and laughter erupted as the group walked down the steps to

the main road. Each went home to pack. Mamoru drove Usagi home for a

family dinner. Ikuko greeted them at the front door still wearing her

cooking apron.

"Hello, Tsukino-san, it's good to see you again. Hope your evening

was pleasant last night," Mamoru returned her greeting.

"Please call me Ikuko-mama. You will be my son soon enough. That

reminds me, Usagi, let's have a look at that ring." She reached for Usagi's

left hand holding it up so the light hit the ring. "Oh, Usagi, it's gorgeous.

You certainly are one lucky young woman. A handsome fiance, a beautiful

ring and a bright, happy future. I envy your youth."

"What does that make me, honey? Chopped sushi," Kenji mocked

being hurt as he descended the stairs. "I seem to remember a time not

too long ago when you were starry-eyed in love with me. And that our

love only grew stronger."

"Very true, husband. That was many years ago and we have a

wonderful life. They, however, have a long, fantastic future ahead of

them. I have this instinct, dear."

They all laughed as they walked into the dinning room. Inside the

table was set for four. Usagi looked at her mother confused.

"Shingo is spending the week with his friend Mitsuo. They went to

their familys' beach house down south. Kenji and I want to congradulate

you ourselves with a peaceful dinner for two couples."

"Arigato, mama. This is simply wonderful. Don't you think so too

Mamo-chan?"

"That it is, Ikuko-mama. Very thoughtful of you. And to you, sir,

I would like to thank you for not only this dinner but for you acceptance

and permission to marry my Usako," Mamoru thanked his host and

hostess.

"Thank you, Mamoru-san. But like Ikuko, you may call me

Kenji-papa. Family is family, and we are as close to you now as any

family could be."

With that said dinner went on with the salads, then the main course,

steaks, boiled red potatoes, and steamed garden vegetables. Dessert was

then serve with coffee. It was a fresh home-made souffle fresh from the

oven.

After the table was cleared, Kenji and Ikuko bid Mamoru farewell

and went in to wash the dishes. Mamoru and Usagi walked back out to his

car and he turned to face her.

"This will be a long night for me, Usako. I will be here at seven

thirty sharp. I will miss you every minute you are not with me."

"Oh, Mamo-chan, I will miss you too. But we have our whole

lives to be forever together. Whats one night apart and a few months till

we are married?"

"So you have decided on our wedding date, have you?"

"I was thinking of the Saturday after my eighteenth birthday.

Summer break is that following week and we can take our honeymoon

then. I just thought of how I don't want to wait too long to be your wife.

And I checked the calendar, it gives us plenty of time to plan and yet it's

not a horribly long wait."

"You certainly have thought this through. Very well, my young,

intelligent, beautiful future wife, it will be as you wish. July second we

shall me married. Until then I will take you any and all ways that I can.

Goodnight, my princess,"

"Goodnight, my prince. Until tomorrow morning," she added as she

leaned into him for a kiss.

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Both had to pull away

to catch their breath. Mamoru stepped onto his bike, put his helmet on and

revved the engine. He gently ran his fingers from her temple down to her

chin. Usagi backed up and waved as Mamoru sped off back to his

apartment.

Usagi walked back inside and began packing for her vacation. She

then showered and dressed in her pajamas. Laying her head down she had

sweet, love-filled dreams.

************************

*Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed. And again i reinterate

that I do not own any SailorMoon character, they belong to TOEI

animation and Naoko Takeuchi. Any new characters in this story are my own with creative liscense. Thank you again. Please review. Comments, compliments, and constructive cristism are welcome.*


	3. Vacation Interrupted

**Chapter Three**

**Vacation Interrupted**

Lord Zephyrs' chamber:

"I can't believe you failed me again, Hematite. Your insolence will

not be endured," Lord Zephyr fumed.

"I beg you, my lord, give me one more chance. I will prove to you

that I can and will defeat the Sailor Senshi. I believe I know their

weakness now. They can't make it without their leader. Sailor Moon

is the backbone of these impudent children. If I eliminate her, the rest will

fall easily."

"One last chance is all I shall give you. Do not take my final

opportunity as a weakness. Until now you have never failed me. Do

not make me regret this decision. Now leave my presence before I

change my mind," Zephyr commanded.

Hematite vanished to his new outpost in the mountains of northern

Japan. In the throne room Adara and Tempest, Zephyr's other Generals,

stood in a dark alcove staring at each other.

"If he fails this time it shall be your duty to dispose of the senshi.

Hematite will no longer be around. You shall have your chance to prove

yourself to our lord," Adara whispered.

"Three opportunities. That seems to be all he will allot to us to gain

his ultimate goal. No failure shall be accepted after today. Best keep our

wits about us," Tempest agreed.

*********************************

Usagi awoke to the sun gleaming into her bedroom window. She

stretched out nearly knocking Luna off the edge of the matress.

"'meow' Usagi-chan, watch out. I do sleep here, too, you know.

A little more caution if you please. I see even you are up before your

alarm was set to go off. Looking forward to this trip, are you?"

"Sorry, Luna, i didn't see you there. And, yes, I am very

excited about this vacation. I need to shower now. I won't be too long.

Meet me downstairs and I will fix us breakfast before Mamoru gets

here to pick us up."

"Us? I thought you would rather I stay behind to keep an eyes on

things here in the city."

"Of course I wish you to come. Minako is bringing Artemis with

her. Why not have our favorite guardians with us. You silly kitty. Now

get ready. I will be out shortly," Usagi explained as she grabbed her

towel and headed for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Usagi was skipping down the stairs happily

humming a tune. She headed straight for the kitchen where she danced

around reaching and grabbing items to make omeletes and toast.

As soon as she sat down with Luna at the dining room table the

doorbell rang. Usagi ran to the door, throwing it open with a big smile

spread across her face. A surprised Mamoru was on the other side.

"Wow, Usako. Never did I think you would be so enthusiatic at

such an early hour. It's refreshing, though. May I come in?"

"Of course, Mamo-chan, come in. I was just eating a little

breakfast. If you want some I made plenty to spare," she said grabbing his

hand once his shoes were off.

"That sounds great, Usako. I haven't eaten yet. What's for break-

fast, my love?"

"Omeletes with toast and orange juice. Unless you would rather

have coffee. I think there is some made in the kitchen," she offered.

"No thank you, Usako. I only drink coffee every so often.

Orange juice is just fine," Mamoru replied.

They ate their breakfast as fast as they could without causing

an upset stomach. Once the dishes were washed and put away they

went back to the front entrance of Usagi's home. Mamoru grabbed her

bag and they went to his car.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Hikawa Shrine. Everyone else

was out front with the temple van. Mamoru and Usagi placed their bags

in the trunk space with they rest of the luggage and hopped in the van.

The drive took them two hours to reach the Hokkaido Ferry. The

ferry ride was another hour ride. Back on land their last leg of the trip

was only a short forty-five minute stretch to Yuichirro's family retreat.

When they arrived they were amazed and relieved. They walked up into

cabin and found it was more like a mansion it was so large. They each

found a room to stay in with rooms to spare. Rei and Yuichirro were in

the master suite, Usagi and Mamoru were in the room next to them. Ami

and Ryu were in the following room. Minako was to share her room with

Luna and Artemis. While Makoto had a room all to herself.

Once they were all unpacked and back in the large living room

they decided to go to the private hot spring down the trail through the

woods.

They got undressed in their respective sex locker rooms. Then

met back up in their bathing area. Time passed as they relaxed and

chatted about Usagi and Mamoru's wedding in June, starting at the

university, and other trivial things.

A scream broke through their peace, alerting their senses. They

each looked in one direction to locate the screams. Rei found the source

was in the public bathing area on the other side of their fence. Once

transformed the senshi and tuxedo mask ran to where the youma was

attacking.

They got to the next bathing area to find seven people collapsed on the ground all around the hot spring. Mars and Jupiter were the first to unleash their attacks on the youma, which it only stunned it. Venus and Mercury then attacked it trying to lay it out. Hematite glowered it the shadows at the battle before him. Tuxedo mask lunged at the youma knocking him down to the ground. It jumped back up as quickly as it could but missed the swipe directed at Tuxedo. Moon pulled out her scepter as used her Moon Healing on him. Right before their eyes the youma disintegrated into moon dust.

Hematite slinked out of the shadows to confront the warriors. "How dare you interfere. Now you shall pay," he shouted as he charged Sailor Moon with his long sword. Before he could get a strike in Tuxedo Mask blocked him with his own sword.

"Damn you! Get out of my way. She must pay for her interference," Hematite shouted as he fought Tuxedo.

Parry and thrust, the clanging of two swords and grunts were all that could be heard. Tuxedo dodged a side-swipe and managed to slice into Hematite's right side. Never backing down, Hematite kept attacking Tuxedo Mask, not once getting in a single blow. Tuxedo blindsided him with another attack, inflicting another wound but deeper this time.

Hematite backed off and vanished in defeat. He had teleported himself back to Zephyr's throne room.

"What's this now? Failed me yet again have you? This will not be endured. Your life for three failures Hematite. I now see I was too lenient with you," Zephyr snarled as he raised his hand.

Zephyr blasted Hematite into oblivion in the blink of an eye. Behind a pillar Adara and Tempest cringed. Knowing full well they too would meet that fate if they fail in their missions. Neither wished to be the next top General. But somehow Tempest knew it was going to be him.

***************************

Usagi, Rei and the others had left the hot spring spa and were back on the wooded trail to Yuichirro's cabin. They were all quiet, their minds to full of questions to speak.

Makoto and Usagi were cooking in the kitchen while the others were watching the news on the flat screen in the living room. still. Usagi stepped into the living room to announce that the food was ready. Everyone got up and entered the dining room.

"Hopefully with that loser Hematite injured it will be a while till they strike next. But that doesn't mean we should let our guards down. We need to stay focused and alert. All we know is that they seek energy to control the galaxy and their leader is seeking revenge for Beryl's death," Ami said breaking the silence.

"True. What we need now is a plan on where to find these nega-trash and get rid of them once and for all. Any luck with their location, Ami-chan," Makoto asked.

"Not just yet, but my computer is still analyzing all the data I have entered. I do have a feeling that we are close, though," Ami answered.

With dinner done, Ami, Makoto, and Minako decided to sit down to watch a movie. Rei and Yuichirro headed up to bed early. Mamoru and Usagi chose to take a stroll down to the lake. Hand in hand they walked along the shore line.

"Oh Mamo-chan, this lake is so beautiful in the moonlight. I just love being here with you. It's like a dream come true."

"I feel the same as well, Usako. But I believe you are even more beautiful in the moonlight. I could spend my whole life looking at you and always be amazed that you love me as I love you."

"Um, Mamo-chan. You truly are a wonderful man. I feel so lucky to have you. I'm afraid, though, because we may never have peace. We already know that the Black Moon will attack us in the future. But we don't know how many other enemies we will face in the meantime. I worry about us, our friends, and the peace of Earth."

"I know, my love. I worry about those same things. But we have always managed to keep peace alive on Earth and in this solar system. Like now, with this new enemy, we will win and go on with our lives. They won't be able to stop me from marrying the woman I love. And one day when we have children I pray that they know love and happiness."

He leaned down to kiss her. She pulled him tighter to deepen the kiss. He began to kneel them down to the ground where they stood. Usagi had already began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it out from his pants and slid it down his arms.

He lifted her blouse off above her head setting it down with his discarded shirt. Usagi then started to unbuckle his belt then moved on to remove his pants. Mamoru reached around her back to unzip her skirt only to have it slip down to her knees. Now both were left in only their underwear. Unhooking her bra he kissed down her shoulder and back up to her collarbone, lingering on the base of her ear lobe. A soft moan escaped through her slightly parted lips.

Slowly he eased her down onto their pile of clothes. As he smoothed his hands around her breasts, down past her naval, kissing his way down. He lightly took hold of her panties and pulled them down her long legs and laid them with the rest of their clothes. Once removed, he placed a kiss just above her womanhood. He then moved down to her nether lips reaching out with his tongue. Slowly stroking her clit he could taste her honeyed juices begin to flow into his mouth. He savored her flavor as he started to suck on her. She arched her back up giving him more of her to enjoy. Alternating between licking and sucking, Mamoru brought Usagi to her peak very quickly.

He kissed her there one last time before venturing back up her body to passionately kiss her. She had to break off the kiss for lack of oxygen.

"Oh my, Mamo-chan. You always know how to make me feel so good," Usagi gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"I love how good I feel when I am with you, too, Usako. I don't want to know what it is like to be without you. I never want to lose you."

Mamoru eased inside of Usagi's waiting warmth. She moved her legs up to wrap around his waist, making it easier for him to move within her. He soon found a steady, strong rhythm that caused each to bead in perspiration. A few drops fell onto Usagi's chest. She giggled before she pulled his face towards hers.

"I love you so much, Mamo-chan," she uttered into his ear out of breath.

Mamoru continued to move on her gaining momentum and frequency with every thrust.

"And I love you, too, my heart, and I always will."

"Oh harder, Mamo-chan."

He obeyed as he drove into her as hard as he could. He was grunting and panting when he heard her start to scream in ecstasy. He felt her juices flow even more as he continued his movements. Never stopping he leaned down again to capture her lips in a torrent kiss that stole even more of their much needed air.

"Oh, Gods, yesssss, Mamo-chan. Don't stop."

"Oh, Usako, you feel incredible."

Mamoru then turned Usagi around on her hands and knees. She leaned her head down on the pile of clothes to allow further access. He gripped her hips and returned to his hard rhythm she wanted.

She moaned and screamed each time he pushed into her warm, wet passage. They were both sweating pretty good by this point, but he never lost his grip on her. Thrust for thrust brought them both closer to climax. Usagi arched her back feeling that great pressure on her insides. Knowing they were both very close, Mamoru reached with one hand around to her clit to stoke it with a matching pace as his thrusts.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, Mamo-chan. Oh Gods, yes."

Mamoru felt his end and pushed even harder into her, locking up as his seed pumped into her womb. He called out her name as he leaned on her back. Still pumping into her, they collapsed onto the hard ground, still intimately connected.

After about five minutes he pulled out of her only to pull her towards his chest. Usagi shifted so that she was facing his and looked up into his eyes.

"I can't tell you how happy you make me. I love you so much. Words won't ever be enough," she lovingly whispered.

"I know what you mean, Usako. I love you so much, I don't think I can wait to marry you and have you all to myself. Move in with me when we get back. I want to go to bed and wake up with you in my arms."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, my love. I don't know how papa will take it, but I'm sure mama will ease his fears," she replied.

"We are getting married in six months. I should hope that your father wouldn't object to us moving in together. I do have a large apartment and you will be close to the university. Let's talk with them first. For now let's get dressed and head back to the cabin. I want to snuggle in that warm bed with the love of my life."

"Now you're talking, Mamo-chan. We have had a crazy day already. The bed sounds so inviting, especially with you in it," she added as she zipped up her skirt.

The rest of their week in Hokkaido was spent relaxing at the lake and the hot springs. No one even gave their enemies a second thought after that battle the first evening. But they still thought on all Hematite said about the enemies plans on controlling the galaxy. More analysis and study would have to be done to eliminate the Nega-verse.

That following Sunday they returned to Tokyo. Each went to their own homes to unpack and prepare for the following week. Rei had immediately gone into the fire room to do a reading, hopping to discover their lair. Ami, likewise, had gone home to input more information and scan the city for the nega-verse headquarters.

****************************

Sorry it took so long to update chapter 3. This weekend kinda flew by on me. I will try to update more often. Thanks to Serenity11287 and Missha for your reviews. I am glad to hear the story is good and that you like it. Will update with ch 4 asap. Thanks again.


End file.
